Tails Vs. Klonoa
Tails Vs. Klonoa is Episode 24 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It pits Tails from the Sonic the Hedgehog series against Klonoa from the Klonoa series. Description These two may look cute and cuddly but in battle, they are deadly! Which one will win a short fight? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Klonoa is standing in the middle of a flower field when Tails approached him. "Do I know you?" Tails asked. "You look familar." "I have never seen you before." Klonoa replied. "I'm sorry," Tails said, "but I can't have you wandering around here unless I know you are friendly or not." "Are you going to fight me?" Klonoa said back to him. "That may be a bad idea, you know." "That won't scare me!" Tails responded. "Now let's go!" THIS IS SOMETHING YOU WON'T WANT TO MISS! FIGHT! Tails tried to punch Klonoa a few times but Klonoa was easily ably to dodge the attacks by jumping back. Klonoa the used his energy sword to slash Tails several times. Tails was knocked back a little and dashed at Klonoa. Tails spun around and rammed into Klonoa, who got knocked around. Tail's then performed a spin dash to send Klonoa flying backwards. Klonoa landed on his feet and looked up to see Tails dashing at him. As soon as Tails got close, Klonoa attacked him with his sword. He then shot a Wind Bullet at Tails, causing him to inflate. Klonoa lifted Tails over his head, jumped up and shot Tails into the ground. Tails got up as Klonoa landed on the ground. He pulled out his Energy Cannon and shot an Energy Ball at Klonoa, who got hit by it and was stunned for a little bit. Tails then rapidly punched Klonoa and finished his combo by using Flick to cause a boxing glove to appear from the ground and punch Klonoa into the air. Tails then jumped up, grabbed Klonoa with his tails, swung him around and threw him across the air. Klonoa tumbled a bit upon landing and got to his feet. He equipped his hammer and made his way towards Tails, who was flying in the air looking for him. Klonoa leaped into the air and hit Tails with his hammer, sending him into the ground. Klonoa landed and began to smash Tails around with his hammer. The last strike knocked Tails a fair distance away. Tails started to get angry. He summoned his Tornado airplane and hopped in it as it passed by. Tails started firing at Klonoa with the Tornado's machine guns, who got hit by the shots. Tails came back around and then fired homing missiles at Klonoa, which hit him and knocked him into the air. Tails then tried finishing Klonoa off by firing some more missiles, but as they got close, Klonoa used his Beam Gnome to create a shield and block the missiles. Klonoa used his ears to float through the air and land on the Tornado. As he did, he unleashed Thunder Hurricane, firing a massive energy ball from his ring at Tails. The impact cause the Tornado to explode. Klonoa escaped the explosion and landed on the ground safely. However, Tails was hit by Thunder Hurricane, as well as the explosion, and landed on the ground unconscious. K.O.! Klonoa rubbed his head. "I think I may have overdid this!" Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... KLONOA! (Cue Theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music